The instant invention relates generally to signaling systems and more specifically it relates to a portable door signal apparatus.
In case of an emergency, deaf people, hard of hearing people and people who cannot hear a knock on their door the situation can become quite dangerous. In the event of a fire, for example, when a building must be evacuated quickly this can pose a problem so accordingly it is in need of an improvement.
Numerous signaling systems have been provided in prior art that are adapted to produce an attention-arresting sound signal. For example U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,816,280; 2,968,032 and 3,168,730 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.